Past, Present and Future
by Justicerocks
Summary: Jules and Sam are married and they have a beautiful new born baby girl. What's the one thing that could chnage all of that?
1. Past, Present and Future

A\N Ok, this story is going to be really long I promise I already have a set story plan, if my imagnation will follow it :D Hope everybody likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV

**Past, Present and Future**

It was a typical hot July day in Toronto in a residential area, families that had swimming pools were in them keeping cool and those who didn't were ether inside or other at a neighbours house that did have one. "Sammy, I know you're surprisingly fine with the temperature the way it is but I feel like a burnt boiled egg I'm turning the AC up." Jules Braddock told her husband as she walked into the living room where the AC controller was located and turned it up.

Sam Braddock smiled as he got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to her "Jules just eat ice cream, you'll feel colder in no time I promise." He told her as he placed his hands in hers.

Jules sighed, a little as she looked at him with a hint of a smile she said "I would but somebody ate all of the vanilla ice cream, and left none for me."

"Yes, but that same person also bought more last night after their shift was over." Sam told her smiling as he walked over to the freezer and got a huge bucket of vanilla ice cream out getting two bowls he put a lot of ice cream in the bowl that was meant for Jules and only a little bit for the bowl meant for him.

Jules smiled as she gladly accepted the ice cream that Sam handed to her "On behalf of your daughter and my-self I thank you."

"You're very welcome." Sam smiled as he rubbed her belly affectionately and sat down beside her. "You know we still need to decide on a name." He said, choosing a name for their daughter had proved to be a very difficult task for them. "You're due in two weeks."

Jules glared at him "Yes, thank you." She told him as she put her empty bowl of ice cream on the kitchen table "I know we have to choose a name but we've gone through every name, there is either one or both of us doesn't like it or somebody we know already has it."

"Well…" Sam said, thinking about how mad Jules would be if he brought up the only name they hadn't discussed "What about Naomi?" He asked knowing that Jules would get very mad and upset. Naomi was the name of her mother, her mother who was murdered when Jules was only three years old.

Jules just stared at him not knowing what to say so instead she changed the subject "How can you not be boiling hot?" She asked as she walked towards the freezer to get more ice cream

"Jules I lived in the desert for eight very long years of my life." Sam reminded her as he followed her. He was of course talking about the eight years he spent in Kandahar.

"Right, sorry I don't remember every little thing about you." Jules said sarcastically as she walked into the living room turning on the TV.

"Ouch, Jules that hurts, that really hurts." Sam laughed playfully as she threw a pillow at him.

"Yea, yea, go cry yourself a river you're not the one who's pregnant." She told him and he was sure he could detect a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Jules it's ok to be afraid." He told her as he carefully sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's natural to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Jules lied as she whipped tears away from her eyes, and luckily just as Sam opened his mouth to respond the phone and Jules gladly picked it up on the second ring. "Hey Amy." She said to Sam's oldest sister who lived in Vancouver with her husband and five kids. "Yea, he's here lucky to still be alive but he's here." She said as she handed Sam the phone.

"Hey, Ams, I didn't do anything to her! He defended himself as Amy good naturedly asked him what he had done to make Jules mad. "We're just talking about baby names. He told her as her, "What's up? Why are you calling?" He asked trying to make the two questions, not sound so rude, but her voice seemed a little off.

Jules who was still boiling hot decided to walk back into the kitchen to get some more ice cream, but her bowl fell to the floor as she felt an extreme pain in her stomach followed by what felt like a contraction, and she let out a loud gasp in pain.

Sam was still talking to Amy in the living room when he heard the bowl drop to the floor "Amy I'll call you back later." He told his sister as he quickly hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen to find Jules bent over both hands on her stomach. "Jules, what's wrong?" He asked her.

Jules looked up at him tears in her eyes "My water broke." She told him.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the kind of clifhanger ending I promise I'll update tomorrow.


	2. Small World After all

A\N Sorry I didn't update yestarday, hope everybody likes this chapter,

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or Sick Kids Hospital I only own Jennifer, Amy, Lacy and Nathan :D

Warnings: Talk of death and cancer

**Small World after all**

Ten hours later Jules had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who had Sam's blue eyes and mouth and Jules dark hair and nose. "Jules we still need a name for her." Sam said as he sat beside Jules on her hospital bed holding their daughter tightly in his arms.

Jules looked at him, smiling. "I have the perfect name, she told him. "Jennifer Naomi Braddock."

Sam smiled and even though he didn't like the name Jennifer when Jules had suggested it, it felt right. "Yea, I like it a lot." He said as he gently ran his hand over Jennifer's face.

"I knew you would.' Jules smiled as she yawned and started blinking her eyes, she was very tired but she didn't want to sleep, because no dream no mater how good could top what she was doing.

Sam looked at her as he gently put Jennifer into her crib that was placed beside Jules bed "I think both of you need to get some sleep." He said as he gently kissed Jennifer's forehead. "Jules, you need to get some sleep." He told his wife as he turned back to look at her, she was clearly tired. "Please, Jules for me?" He asked as her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ok," Jules nodded her head as she put her head down on the pillow and quickly went to sleep.

Sam smiled as he silently walked out of the room; he needed to get some coffee to keep him awake so he didn't fall asleep. "Sam, we need to talk. It's important." The voice he knew to be in one of his oldest sister Amy. But it couldn't be her, she was in Vancouver. At least he thought she was.

Sam quickly turned around, to find his older sister standing a few feet in front of him her light brown hair rest neatly at shoulder length, she had brown folder in her hands and her blue eyes looked tired. "Amy you're not supposed to be here? What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked towards him and opened the file.

Amy didn't respond instead she took out a photo from the folder and handed it to him. "Do you remember Lacy Jones?" She asked as Sam looked at the picture, of a woman he hadn't seen in years.

Sam looked at her shocked to say the least "My ex girl friend Lacy Jones?" He hadn't seen or heard from Lacy in at least ten years.

Amy nodded her head as she took out another picture "She died of brain cancer two weeks ago, Amy began telling him.

Sam's face suddenly became very sad; he had been very much in love with Lacy before she broke up with him over a letter sent to him when he was in Afghanistan. "Amy, you know how hard it was for me to get over her, why are you telling me this?"

Amy sighed as she handed him the picture she had in her hand "Her ten yea old son Nathan, was brought to Toronto Sick Kids hospital yesterday, and I came with him, since I'm his social worker anyways he doesn't have anybody but-" Amy began but Sam quickly interrupted her.

"Wait ten years old? He's ten years old? That's why she broke up with me, she was pregnant, it wasn't because I was over seas it was because she was pregnant." He said, as he looked at the young boy in the picture who had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yea, I tried to get her to tell you but she wouldn't listen." Amy sighed, "Now, you don't even know him, and he's ten years old."

"You knew?" Sam almost exploded on her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, believe me I did, but it wasn't my place you know that." She told him, "Look the reason I'm here is that you're his father, and even though you don't know who he is you have custody over him, you can see him if you want, he's really nice."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing he had a son? Why hadn't Lacy told him, instead of breaking up with him? He would like to think he would have done the right thing and not broken up with her. He was going to do the right thing now; he was going to meet his son. "Yea, I'd love to; let me go see if Jules is awake?" He said as he walked back towards Jules hospital room, just like he thought she would be Jules was awake again and holding Jennifer, "Jules, I have to go out for a few hours," He said after he had stepped into the room.

Jules looked at him, "Why?" She asked as she studied his face, something was wrong.

Sam, sighed he had no idea how he was going to tell her that he had a ten year old son. "Ill, tell you later, he said as he started to make his way outside of the room.

"Sam." Jules called after him, and after he turned around she spoke again "Please tell me." She told him, "please." She said again she knew he was upset and he wanted to help.

"I have to go meet my ten year old son." He told her waiting for her to explode with anger and she had every right to be angry didn't she?"

Jules looked at him waiting for him to start laughing, or say he was just joking or anything but it didn't come. He couldn't be serious, there's no way he had a ten year old son, no way, but he wasn't lying he did and she had to believe him. "You're not lying are you?" Jules asked quietly.

Sam shook his head as he walked closer to her, his names Nathan, his mother my ex girlfriend Lacy Jones, died two weeks ago of brain cancer." Sam repeated what Amy had told him. "Amy's the one who told me, she's outside waiting to take me to sick kids, were he's apparently staying.

Jules sat up a little bit "Is that a picture of him?" She asked, pointing to the picture of Nathan he still had in his hands.

"Yea," Sam told her as he handed her the school picture of Nathan.

As Jules looked at the picture she couldn't help but smile "He looks a lot like you." She said. "Thanks for being honest." She told him as she handed him back the picture. "Good luck." She said as he walked back towards the door.

Twenty-Five minutes later Sam was standing on the other side of a one way mirror watching Nathan draw, "What I'm I supposed to say?" He asked Amy a little nervously.

Amy looked at him "Just make conversation with him, I'm sure you'll be able to find something to talk about."

"Yea, I hope so." Sam said quietly as he walked into the room. "What are you drawing he asked?" As he walked towards the table Nathan was sitting at.

The young boys head quickly snapped up "None of your business." He replied rudely before he went back to his drawings. He was tired of people he didn't know talking to him.

"Let's not get off to the wrong start." Sam told Nathan as he gave him the state his father used to give him.

Nathan looked at Sam for a long time "Sorry, he finally said "I'm Nathan," He said, "You can sit down if you want, you don't have to stand your legs might get tired." He smiled a little.

"Sam Braddock." Sam told him as he sat down in the chair opposite the one he was sitting at "You like guns?" He asked the boy as he saw many pictures of guns that Nathan had already drawn.

Nathan stopped drawing and looked up at Sam "Yea, but saying I like guns makes me seem really crazy." He admitted.

Sam shook his head "No it doesn't. I like guns." He told him. "I use them at work, I'm a police officer." Sam said.

At that last comment Nathan's eyes became wide and a huge smile speared quickly across his face "That's so cool, can I see your badge?" He asked.

"Of course, but I need it back." He told him as he took out his badge and handed it to him.

"SRU sniper, team one." He read allowed, "That sounds really cool, are you on team one because you're the best?" He asked Sam as he grabbed a new sheet of paper and started drawing Sam's badge.

Sam smiled a little "No it just worked out that way, I'm sure you'd be able to come in one day, I can give you tour, if you want. "I'd have to ask my bossed first but I'm sure they'll be ok with it."

Nathan smile got even bigger "Yea, I'd like that how many people are on your team?" He asked.

"Seven." Sam told him, me, and my best friends, Spike and Lou, are new rookie Vicki Alardi., are team leader Ed and are team sergeant Parker.

"Only one girl? Nathan asked. "Is she a good sniper?"

Sam nodded his head, Vicki was Jules best friend that's why she got the job, because Jules recommended her and she was very good "Yea she's good, she's the only woman in the whole SRU."

"That doesn't surprise me, woman usually don't make good snipers, unless they happen to be cute." Nathan told him simply and Sam couldn't help but smile that's what he had thought and said when he was ten.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Nate they might get really mad." Sam warned him.

"Nobody's ever called me Nate before, "I like it. He told Sam then he saw the wedding ring on Sam's finger "Do you have any kids?" He asked.

Sam wanted to tell him he had two, him and Jennifer, but he had no idea how Nathan would react and he was making progress with him, but he wanted Nathan to know the truth he deserved that, so Sam nodded his head and said "Yea I have two a daughter named Jennifer and a son named Nathan who's in this room."

TBC

A\N How will Nathen react? Find out next chapter, please review :D


	3. Pictures Speak Louder Then Words

A\N Here's chapter three, hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

Spoilers: Planets Aligned

**Picture's Speak Louder Then Words**

Nathan stared at Sam for along time. He had never met his father before, and he didn't know a lot about him because his mother never liked to talk about him, but his mother had curly brunette hair and green eyes and he had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Sam So Nathan did believe Sam but why was he only meeting him after his mother was dead and why was he married, and why did he have a daughter? "Mom never talked about you she always changed the subject whenever I asked. What happened?"

Sam sighed with relief, he was very impressed that Nathan didn't yell at him that proved that Nathan was mature for his age which Sam guessed he was. That was why he was going to answer his question as much as he could. "Well, I used to be in the army and I was overseas for most of the two years your mother and I were dating, I didn't know she was pregnant, and when I got out of the army I moved to Toronto and joined the Police Force."

Nathan looked at him, he believed Sam but he wanted to know one more thing "Why didn't you come back to see my mom after you got out of the army?" He asked.

Sam sighed again he was hoping Nathan wouldn't ask that, he didn't want to tell him that Lacy broke up with him, but he wanted to tell Nathan so he tried to do it in the best way possible "Your mother broke up with me Nathan she never told me about you."

Nathan just looked at him most adults would not have told him about that but he was glad Sam told him it proved that he was a trusting person. "Jennifer must think you're really cool, most adults wouldn't say things like that." Nathan said as he searched his pile of pictures for one he wanted to show Sam.

Sam smiled "Uh, actually Jennifer only a few hours old so I don't know what she thinks of me."

That surprised Nathan why would Sam come see him on the day his daughter was born "You can go and see her if you want, I'm ok here." He said, as he found the picture he was looking for, but he wasn't sure if he should show it to Sam.

Sam knew that Nathan didn't like being stuck in a room because his eyes and face were sad, "I'm sure my wife and friends would love to meet you-" Sam began saying before Nathan interrupted.

"What's your wife's name?" He asked as he showed Sam the picture that was in front of him. Nathan's picture was of the perfect family, one sometimes he whished he had, the picture had two parents and five kids outside a mansion with a skyline in the back. The parents whose faces hadn't been drawn yet were holding hands and smiling and the woman was holding a young child who also didn't have a face. Standing beside the man were three young kids with just an outline for a body. Standing beside the woman was Nathan who was smiling; Nathan was the only one in the picture who had a face, and hair.

Sam looked hard at the picture in a few years that could be his family, but would Nathan be apart of it? Did he want to be apart of it? "Her names Jules," He told him as Nathan wrote the name Jules at the bottom of the page and stood up with all of his drawings in his hands, Sam looked at him for a minute and then remembered, that he might not be allowed to leave the hospital yet. "I have to go talk to your doctors." Sam told him as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't know if I'm allowed to take you anywhere."

Nathan followed him towards the door "I'm allowed to leave, I'm not sick, but if you really want to talk to them you can, I'll wait."

"I think I should talk to them, Just to make sure." Sam told him as he walked out of the room and back into the room with on the other side of the one way mirror. "I'm allowed to take him to the hospital with me right?" He asked Amy who looked very impressed.

"Yea, you can, his doctor just left he said that Nathan isn't a threat to anyone, but they wanted to make sure, that's why they brought him here."

Sam nodded his head "I'd be questioning the doctors if they said he was, you were right he is a very nice kid. "I'll go tell him he can come with me." he said as he opened the door.

"Before you go, he didn't show his pictures to anyone else," Amy said "He wouldn't even let me touch them."

Sam smiled that warmed his heart a little Nathan must really trust him. "Ok buddy we can go now." Sam told Nathan as he walked back into the room. Nathan was standing in the exact same spot he was a few minutes ago.

Nathan smiled as he opened the door that led into the hallways of the busy hospital "Do any of your friends have kids?" He asked hopefully he didn't want to be the only kid old enough to talk in a room full of adults.

Sam didn't need to think about that question he knew Ed had a teenaged son, and Greg had a son who lived in the States his ex wife, and Wordy had three daughters, so he decided to start with that. "Wordy has three daughters, Alexia, Alyssa, and Lindsay."

Nathan let out a huge sigh he was hoping one of his friends would have a son around his age, but he guessed girls were fine as long as they weren't to annoying and girly "Three girls, how old are they?"

"I think Lindsay's nine, Alyssa's seven and Alexia is five." Sam told him as they walked into the parking lot of the hospital and towards his truck. "I don't know if they'll be at the hospital though. He told him as he unlocked his truck.

"That's ok, I'm sure I'll meet them sometime. He sighed as he got in the back seat and out on his seatbelt. "I really like this car." He said as Sam got into the drivers side and started the car "What I'm I supposed to call you?" He asked Sam suddenly.

"Uh, you can call me Sam if you want; I know I'm your father but if you don't feel comfortable calling me Dad then that's ok." Sam told Nathan.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled he wasn't sure if he was ready to call Sam Dad yet.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D


	4. Changes in Effect

A\N Sorry I havn't updated in awhile i've been sick and writers block was one of my syomtons, but i'm feeling a little better now so I decied to write the fourth chapter, sorry if it's not very good, hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV and if there's a hospital in Toronto called Toronto Generel I don't own it.

**Changes in Effect**

It took Sam and Nathan forty minutes to get to Toronto General because of rush hour traffic and by the time they finally walked into the hospital it was almost six thirty. "Jules is on the fourth floor." Sam told Nathan as he led him towards the elevators

"Can we take the stairs?" Nathan asked as he motioned to the stairs that were hardly even used since the elevators were faster. "It's good exercise." He told Sam as he pushed the fourth floor button on the elevator.

"Yea, ok, I need the exercise." Sam agreed as he followed Nathan towards the staircase, and then he realized that he didn't know anything about Nathan, well other then the fact that he liked taking the stairs instead of the elevator, "What's your favourite colour?" He asked as the walked up the first flight of stairs. He wanted to know everything about his ten year old son.

Nathan looked at him for a minute before he ran up the last two stairs and waited for Sam at the first landing "I like green." He answered, and I like baseball, football, hockey, basketball and soccer. My favourite foods are pizza, hotdogs and chips, my favourite subject in school is gym and I hate English and I like music to." He told Sam every thing else he knew, he wanted to know "What about you?"

"Well, my favourite colour is blue I like hockey and baseball, my favourite foods are hamburgers and French fries I loved gym and science and hated history and English." Sam told Nathan as the finally made it to the fourth floor. "Jules hospital room is just down this hallway." Sam told Nathan as he started to walk towards Jules hospital room, the door was closed but Sam didn't think that she would be sleeping, and he was right she was sitting on the bed holding Jennifer tightly in her arms. "Hey sweetheart, sorry it took me so long." He apologized as he walked into the room followed by Nathan who was walking very slowly behind him.

Jules smiled as Sam walked over to her hospital bed and sat down beside her putting his arm around her. "That's ok I understand." She wasn't lying she did understand but she was slightly angry he had been gone for a really long time she was starting to get a little worried, then she saw Nathan standing beside the door his hand placed on the knob looking uncomfortable, snapping out of her thoughts she tried her best to smile at the young boy as she said "You must be Nathan, I'm Jules, don't worry Sam's never been very good at introductions, you can come closer if you want Jennifer and I won't bite I can't make any promises about Sam though." She smiled.

Nathan laughed a little as a small smile appeared on his face as he walked closer towards the bed sitting on a chair he looked at Jennifer who was sleeping peacefully in Jules arms and said "She's really cute." He said, he didn't want to sound girly but Jennifer was very cute. "I'm sure she looks like you when you were a baby and not like Sam." He smiled slightly he hoped that Sam and Jules wouldn't get mad at him.

Jules smiled slightly as she looked at Sam, who had also started laughing "Yea I'm sure she does look like Jules." He said as he slowly got off the bed and walked over to Nathan "Since you think you're so funny you wanna go get me a coffee?" He asked as he got some money out of his wallet. He knew that Nathan would be smart enough to figure out that Sam wanted to talk to Jules alone.

Nathan nodded his head as he took the money from Sam and made his way towards the door and closed it after he left and as soon as he walked down the hallway a little bit he saw a coffee machine.

"Ok Jules, what's really wrong?" Sam asked as he sat back down on the bed, he knew that something was bothering her and he knew it was probably the Nathan situation. "You have every right to be mad at me for leaving." He told her after she didn't say anything for awhile.

Jules looked at him, "Nathan seems like a really nice kid, and I'm sure he is, but I just- it's going to get a little getting used to, I mean he's your ex girlfriend's son, I just don't know if I'm comfortable with that." Jules told him she felt really bad for thinking that after what had happened but Sam asked her what was bothering her so she told him.

"That's ok Jules it's going to take me a little while to get used to it to." Sam told her as he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

As much as Nathan tried to couldn't figure out how to get the coffee machine to work so he decided to go tell Sam, but he only opened the door a little bit. They were talking about him. They didn't want him. His eyes filled with tears as he let the door slam as he ran down the hallway and towards the elevators crying not seeing where he was going he ran into a pair of legs that he didn't know belonged to Spike. "Sorry." Nathan quickly apologized as he whipped some tears away from his face.

Spike knelt down so he was face to face with the young boy "That's ok buddy." He said gently. "Are you lost?" He asked. As he stood up again and looked at the young boy.

Nathan shook his head as he started to walk away again "I know where I am?" He told Spike.

Spike walked up to him again, the young boy didn't look older then eleven. "Are your parents around here somewhere?" He asked.

Nathan shook his head "I don't have any parents." He answered a little angry; Sam didn't want him so he was an orphan.

Spike studied him for a few minutes trying to decide if the boy was lying or telling the truth, he was just about to ask him when Sam walked out of Jules's hospital room and immediately saw Nathan. "Nathan!" He almost yelled as he walked quickly up to him. "We need to talk." He said as he reached Nathan, "We do want you, it's just a change, and it's different." He tried to explain, as Nathan walked past him still whipping tears from his eyes.

"No! I don't want to wreck your family!" Nathan told Sam as he walked towards the stairs more tears in his eyes.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D Please review :D


	5. Part of are family

A\N Ok, I added a little bit to this chapter but I'm out of ideas for this story, sorry, but do nto fear lol :D I have another story idea that I'm planning on having arounf six parts :D I'll have the first chapter up tomorrow :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Part of are family**

Sam sighed as he ran up to Nathan and gently put his on his shoulders "Nathan you're part of are family there's no way you could ever wreak it." Sam spoke as gently as he could so Nathan would know he was telling the truth.

Nathan whipped tears away from his eyes and turned around crying "I miss her so much….its not fair." He cried into Sam's shirt as he bent down and pulled him into a hug.

"I know you miss your mom Nathan I know you do." Sam said as he let Nathan he knew from experience that sometimes the best thing to do was cry and let all of your emotions out when you were upset.

"I wish she was here I wish I was in Vancouver with her." He continued to cry. "It's not fair." He repeated again "She was my family and now I'm wreaking yours." He said as looked at Sam "I'm sorry." He said again as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Nathan listen to me you're not going anywhere ok, you're staying here." Sam said as he put his hand on Nathan's shoulder again. "You are part of are family it's just going to take some getting used to that's all."

Nathan turned around again "Jules said she doesn't like me and she shouldn't she-" Nathan began.

"No Nathan she said it's going to take some getting used to she didn't say she didn't like you." Sam corrected his son. "She likes you she told me."

Nathan looked at him again "She really likes me?" He asked as he picked up a few of his pictures that had fallen to the ground.

Sam smiled "Of course she likes you Nathan." He said as he led him back towards her hospital room. "You're a great kid."

Nathan smiled back he was feeling a little better "You're a great father and person." He said as he opened the door and slowly walked inside. "I'm sorry I-" Nathan began to say to Jules before Sam picked him up and carried him over to the bed and placed him on his lap after he sat down "Nathan I don't want to have to tell you that you're part of are family anymore you are if you like it or not you are."

Nathan looked at Sam and Jules and then to Spike who was sitting in the chair beside the bed and holding Jennifer "Are you Greg, Ed, Wordy, Lou or Spike?" He asked.

Spike looked at the young boy he still had no idea who he was but he was sure he would find out soon "I'm Spike, he smiled. "What's your name?" He asked

"My name's Nathan Jones I'm Sam's ten year old son." Nathan told Spike, he thought that Spike already knew who he was.

Spike looked at the young boy for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say "It's nice to meet you." He said as he glanced at Sam for awhile before turning back to Nathan. "In case Sam and Jules haven't told you I'm cooler then they are." He smiled.

Nathan was about to respond when Sam smiled and said "Spike don't brainwash him. I don't him getting into trouble all the time."

"Sam you're not exactly an angel ether." Jules said smiling and laughing. "I'm sure you weren't perfect when you were ten."

"I know I'm not perfect, that's what makes me different." Nathan told them he was feeling a little better "Jules can I hold Jennifer please, I promise not to drop her or hurt her." Nathan said to Jules who was holding Jennifer.

Jules looked ay Sam who nodded his head "Yea sure." Jules told Nathan as she handed Jennifer to him, and she just smiled as she looked up at him.

"I think she likes me." Nathan smiled widely Jennifer grabbed onto to his finger.

"Of course she likes you." Jules smiled. "You're her big brother."

The End

A\N Hope everybody liked this this story :D


End file.
